


louder than words

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr- Janai doesn't eat breakfast. Amaya tries to change her mind.





	louder than words

Janai wakes up when Amaya opens the bedroom door, holding a tray with two plates of scrambled eggs. _Good_ _morning_ , she signs. _I made breakfast_. She sets the tray down in front of Janai and climbs into bed.

Janai looks down at the plate and sighs. She appreciates that Amaya took the time and effort to cook for her, but she just doesn't do breakfast. Especially at- she glances at the bedside clock- 6:30.

She taps Amaya's shoulder and signs _I don't like eggs_ to her. Amaya's jaw drops in almost comical surprise.

_What? Why?_

Janai considers. _I don't like the texture,_ she replies. _Also, I need to get going._

Amaya leans over and kisses Janai on the cheek, and Janai blushes. It's kind of weird- they spent most of the night having sex, but a kiss on the _cheek_ is what's making Janai blush. Maybe it's the sweetness, or the sense of domesticity.

Janai gets out of the bed and puts on her clothes. Once she's done, she impulsively kisses Amaya on the forehead.

 _See you later_ , she signs, and Amaya smiles.

 

Janai wakes up to an empty bed. She looks around for Amaya, but the bedroom is empty and the bathroom is silent. She sighs and gets up, throwing on a bra and a pair of shorts she finds lying on the floor.

Amaya is in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. Her face lights up when she sees Janai. _Good morning,_ she signs. _Do you want some cereal?_

Janai shakes her head. _I don't like cereal, but thanks for offering_.

 _What do you like then?_ Amaya asks.

Janai panics and signs _lychee croissants_. Technically, it's true- she does like them. Just… not for breakfast.

Amaya gets a gleam in her eyes, and all Janai can think is _uh-oh_. That look can only mean one thing- trouble.

Funnily enough, there's a part of Janai that's looking forward to that.

 

Janai looks at the lychee croissant on the plate in front of her and thinks _how_. There's only 2 bakeries that carry them in this city, and they're in an elven neighborhood- one that Amaya, as a human, would not have been welcome in.

Janai looks up at Amaya's smiling face and can't help but smile back. She looks so proud of herself that Janai can't even tell her that she doesn't want the croissant. She takes a bite and almost moans- it's delicious.

Amaya taps her shoulder. _It's good?_

 _Very,_ Janai replies. _Want a bite?_

Amaya nods and Janai gives her the croissant, then has to stifle a laugh as Amaya's eyes widen. _Holy shit_ , she signs. _This is amazing._

 _Do you want the rest?_ Janai asks.

Amaya looks sheepish. _It's your breakfast._

 _I don't mind. I'm not really hungry_.

Amaya finishes off the croissant in a few more bites and Janai kisses her once she's done. _Love you._

 _Love you too_ , Amaya signs back.

 

Janai is reading a book on the couch when Amaya sits down on the opposite end. _We need to talk_ , she signs.

 _About what?_ Janai asks.

 _I haven't seen you eat breakfast since we moved in here_ , Amaya replies. Janai can feel herself frown at Amaya's seemingly accusatory words, but she continues. _I'm just worried about you._

Janai hesitates. _I don't like eating breakfast_ , she eventually signs. _I don't need it, and I personally think it's a waste of time._

Amaya looks shocked. _So when I bought you that lychee croissant you didn't even want it?_

 _I did, just not for breakfast_ , Janai replies. _I did appreciate the gesture, and I enjoyed watching you eat it._

Amaya shakes her head. _We've been dating for over a year and I never even knew you didn't like breakfast._

 _You're not mad at me, right?_ Janai asks. _For not telling you?_

 _Of course not,_ Amaya signs _. Besides, now I know to only make single portions for breakfast._

 

Amaya wakes up when someone taps her shoulder. She sees Janai smiling down at her and learns up for a kiss before she notices the tray Janai is holding- specifically, the tray that has two plates of scrambled eggs. One of the plates has significantly more eggs with sriracha and chocolate chips on them, so that's obviously for her. (Pregnancy cravings are very weird, plus scrambled eggs are one of the foods she can keep down.)

 _Good morning,_ Janai signs _. I made breakfast._

 _Is that a plate for you that I see?_ Amaya asks.

 _It is_ , Janai replies. _You finally convinced me to give this whole breakfast thing another try _.__

____

_Success_ , Amaya signs with a smile. Janai hands Amaya her plate and sits down next to her, then starts eating.

____

When she's halfway through her eggs, Amaya looks over at Janai and a sense of happiness washes over her. She's married to a (sometimes literally) hot elf, they're starting a family, and Janai is eating breakfast in bed with her.

____

This day is looking great.

____

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I just made up lychee croissants. They're not a real thing.
> 
> I just started a gofundme to get a hysterectomy. You can donate directly [here](https://www.gofundme.com/1nuiu3v7w0) or reblog [this post](https://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/185472729795/click-here-to-support-hysterectomy-organized-by) to spread the word.


End file.
